Forever Forgotten Part: 2
Plot Scene replays the part where Driscoll laughs and ends the holographic message. Ben: Awww man... Hobble: Great, just great! Now, there's a dead guy who isn't dead! I hate the undead! Ben: How is this even possible?! Things CAN NOT get any worse! Omnitrix: New Updates are being currently recieved. Main Omnitrix functions may malfunction during usage. '' Ben: ''(Facepalms) (Transforms) Goop: Goop? But I didn't...wait...NO! Not the Randomizer function! Hobble: Excuse me? (Blank stare) Goop: Just know that things JUST got worse. If only Azmuth were here...I said, if only Azmuth were here... Hobble: Ben, you uh..eat your breakfast this morning? (Innocent smile) Goop: Of course, it was Sumo Slammers Cruncha-Munch, and usually when I say I want Azmuth, he comes! (Tirladnmsforms randomly) Wildmutt: (Inaudible growls) (Scratches neck with back foot) Hobble: Woah! (Steps back) Right, of course...I can't even speak Vulpimancer! Wildmutt growls and then puts Hobble upon his back and takes starts running somewhere, with him panicking crazily. Driscoll is now shown with Sir George debating on what to do now that he's alive. Driscoll gives a new sword, that he has been working on for a while, to George. Driscoll: (Bows down) It's been a while, my lord. Are you keeping well? Sir George: Fine. Perfectly, truly, fine. (Fiddles with sword) Driscoll: Forgive my questioning, my lord, but there is something worth mentioning, is there not? Sir George: Ah, yes, there is indeed. Explain to me why we are going to end Benjamin Tennyson's life? Is he not the sole reason we yet to fear the despicable Diagon? Why not leave his life alone and have him decide his own fate? Driscoll: Don't you see, my king? Ben 10 has ruined countless operations provided by the Forever Knights He deserves his punishment, and all of the rest of his fellow allies. The self-proclaimed "do-gooders" need to be handled with brute force and discipline, rather tenaciously. Sir George: While I am grateful for you since thou have brought me back into existence and owe you greatly, I shall be on my way with new proverbs after we do your pointless endeavors. You may follow along if you wish so.. Driscoll: You don't owe me a thing, sire! (Bows down in honor) (Loud animal-like growls) (Driscoll and Sir George have surprised reactions) Driscoll: (Turning around) You! Now you'll finally receive a proper punishment like the abomination you are! Hobble: (Looking at Wildmutt) Not if HE ''can help it! Wildmutt: ''(Inaudible growls) (Reverts back) Ben: Come ON, Omnitrix... Driscoll: I bet you're pondering on how Sir George's life is now back into this era, are you not? We'll before you try to comprehend this, know that I've personally went a gathered DNA of George's very aged possessions. By doing this, I've used my intellect and your Headquarter's technology to reverse engineer a whole new device. Sir George's DNA was sampled and the teleporter pod took the stands of DNA, thus, bringing him back into the world of the living. It may be a little TOO much for such arrogant brats like, thyself. Ben: Blah, blah, blah. Who cares?! Oh, and nice to see you switch sides on me, Sir Georgey. After all I've done for you.. Sir George:'' I am, truly, sorry for what I must do, but I have to abide by my own honor, but ''( Pointing Sword at Ben) it's time you rethought on how you respected your elders! (Shoots energy beams at Ben and Hobble) Ben: (Pushes Hobble and dodges the beams) I don't think so, old man!'' (Omnitrix randomly activates and transforms Ben)'' Blitzwolfer: What the..? Eh, I'm still just gonna kick your butts.. (Splits mouth open and howls, knocking back the energy beams) Driscoll: (Suit powers up and glows) ''Now, to battle! ''(Blade comes out from under Driscoll's glove) (Walks over to Hobble, smiling menacingly) Hobble: Stay back!'' (Takes out Neuroshock Gun)'' I'll shoot! I'll really do it! (Aims at Driscoll) Driscoll: Hahahahaha! You don't have the-GAHHHHH! (Is electrocuted and falls on his back) Sir George: Hee-yah! (Swooping sword left and right at Blitzwolfer) ''Bring out your true power, you pitiful dog! Blitzwolfer: Technically, I'm a wolf! ''(Dodging) (Grabs hold of Sword before it hits him) Well that was easy. Sir George: Was it now? (Sword releases energy and it hits Blitzwolfer) Blitzwolfer: N-n-n-not r-r-really! (Howls in pain) (Knocked back and falls onto Hobble) (Times out) Hobble: OOF! My aching back...owie. Driscoll and Sir George walk up to the two, who are defeated. '' Driscoll: Alien filth, get ready to join your sickening branch of Plumbers. Tennyson, get ready to join the sickening dead! ''(Raises dagger and prepares to hit Ben) Sir George: Halt! Thou must cease any further actions.. Driscoll: (Shakes in fear and drops dagger) M-M-My lord? Sir George: We need this one, for the final time. Come, Driscoll. Hobble is chained in energy cuffs and put in the teleporter pod. The teleporter pod beams him into the cell with the rest of Plumbers, who are all squeezed up against each other, complaining. Sir George drags Ben outside the Headquarters with Driscoll. Ben then wakes up somewhere far from Bellwood, noticing Driscoll and Sir George looking at him in aggressive faces. Ben: Spill it, Forever Nerds! Sir George: Enough of your disrespectful comments, Benjamin! You are going to contact Azmuth and demand the creation of a second Ascalon, with even more potency. Understood? Driscoll: Or else...(Raises fist) Ben: Pfft, or else what? Sir George: Or else your loved ones shall suffer the worse possible fate. Thous grandfather and friends are no exception. Now, understood? Ben: ...Whatever. I'll do it, but you just waste until I- Driscoll: Until you contact Azmuth and let us destroy you! After that, we shall go and recreate the legend that the Forever Knights once started. Sir George will lead us to glory, victory, and wealth. Ben: (Has an idea) Okay, I'll do it. (Puts hands on Omnitrix, and pretends to be talking to Azmuth like he's on a phone) ''Yeah, okay, yes, I get it, thanks, Azmuth. ''(Looks at Driscoll and Sir George) ''Azmuth says you have to activate my Omnitrix yourself and request for the Ascalon. He doesn't trust an ordinary human to do it. Sir George: How repulsive that I would have to even go NEAR your wicked Omnitrix....but those do indeed sound like the words of Azmuth, himself. (Steps forward) Driscoll: A pity, but let's come now and revoke the Ascalon for Sir George.. Ben: Ah, Ah, AH! (Puts hand in front of Driscoll) "Only Sir George can preform such a request, otherwise, the Ascalon stays where it's at" As quoted, by Azmuth. ''(Grins) Sir George: (Sighs) As thy wish. (Places hand on Omnitrix and holds it down) Give me the Ascalon, dearest, Azmuth! (Hits down on Omnitrix) '' Ghostfreak: Whoops! ''(Sarcastic) I think you did it wrong, man. Better luck, next time! (Laughs and possesses Sir George) Driscoll: Sire! No! You've...b-b-been..c-controlled by that foul phantom! (Drops to his knees in fear) Ghostfreak (As Sir George): Bahahahahaha! You look so dopey right now, dude! (Punches Driscoll) Driscoll: (Landing on stomach) You shall pay with your worthless life! Take this, specter! Withdraws tiny bombs from suit) (Chunks at Sir George) Ghostfreak, who is in possession of Sir George, gets blasted by the bombs and is sent flying out of Sir George's body. Ghostfreak flies at Driscoll, about to punch him, but Sir George stands in front of him with his sword. Before he can slice Ghostfreak, he goes intangible, but then the randomizer function kicks in and transforms him. Armodrillo: Huh? Armodrillo?Now THAT'S what I'm talking 'bout! (Punches ground and creates shock wave, knocking Driscoll and Sir George to their feet) '' Sir George: My, my, thou keep getting uglier and uglier! Hath thou no shame?! ''(Uses sword to shoot energy that binds Armodrillo in energy chains) '' Driscoll: Now, I shalt end this. ''(Suit glows brightly) (Yellow electricity forms around hands) The end of you, is nigh! (Blasts lightning at Armodrillo and electrocutes him) Armodrillo: (Panting and coughing) That all you got? (Reverts back) Ben is still wrapped in the energy chains, and Sir George seems to be at relief. Unbeknownst to Driscoll, Sir George knew the Omnitrix would've had some fault eventually. '' Driscoll: Now you let thy murder this sorry excuse for a peasant? ''(Withdraws slender blade) Sir George: To the contrary, we're going to allow him to live...in my sword of triumph! (Touches tip of the sword to Ben's forehead) Driscoll: You know how to capture your enemies in the sword I provided thou? (Bows down) have such grace and wisdom, your majesty! Ben is sucked into the sword, yelling in pain. When he shakes his head and looks around, Ben is stuck inside the sword. He can see a small, window and inside it shows the outside of the Sword, like the opposite of a mirror. Driscoll: Finally, no more Ben 10! My master plan was to kill the master of the Omnitrix, but now thy have Tennyson alive to suffer for eons and eons! (Laughs) ''Now we can go throughout the world and form a new league of Forever Knights, with you as their king! Sir George: Yes, then eventually we shalt rid of all the alien scum in our universe. Let's put our sword somewhere...(Looks at sword as if he is looking directly at Ben)...for safe keeping. ''(Sinister Smile) Driscoll, with the sword, puts it into a storage fault in the Plumber HQ. Ben, inside the sword, tries transforming into Waybig but fails. Luckily, the Omnitrix's randomizer function has been automatically disabled and the updates have finally reached the it. Walking by the cell full of all the captured Plumbers, Grandpa Max asks what he plans on doing with him and the rest of the Plumbers. Driscoll gives a slight grin and says he'll them him and them for dead. Ben: Come on, please, Omnitrix! It can't end this way! (Keeps hitting Omnitrix but it won't work) ''Ughhhh... ''Omnitrix: Primary functions now usable, all recent updates have been received and installed. '' Ben: Aw yeah! (Hits Omnitrix) ''Scene goes to Sir George and Driscoll in his castle, plotting something serious. Sir George appears to be getting agitated and annoyed. Sir George: Hath you no avail to what thou are talking about? You'll never be able to conceive that ''plan! Driscoll: Forgive this me for defending myself, my king, but ''(Points at large machine) this Andorium-XL Fusion Drive can literally, and I mean LITERALLY, wipe out all non-human life! Chadwick tried this plan with a Highbreed Pulse Generator before, but this machine stretches out to even the Milky Way Galaxy. Without aliens anywhere near us, we can enslave Earth and turn into the world of the Forever Knights! No Tennyson, no problem! Sir George: Thou need more intelligent life to create such an advanced sword for me! Azmuth could do such a task, with ease! Driscoll: (Walks over to machine and types something) Now, only the Galvan can survive the detonation. Sir George: How did thou manage this? (Joking) Witch craft? Driscoll: Haha, no, Sire. During Ben 10's childhood, I scanned DNA Samples from him at some point but never did anything with them, due to his meddling! The Galvan DNA appeared to have survive after all. You may activate the machine, great one. Sir George: (Hits button) (Machine activates but then turns to dust) ''But how? ''The two hear a large smash through the castle wall. They both stand back from the debri and smoke and open their eyes. Clockwork: (Walking towards the two) You might wanna get that fixed! (Rotates head-key) As soon as Clockwork rotates his head-key, Driscoll's suit disappears, showing only his underwear. Sir George then gets to his knees, and slowly turns back into dust, and the dust vanishes. Driscoll: How dare thy ruin my plan! (Is about about to pull out some weapon) Clockwork: Time...out! Clockwork shoots a time beam at Driscoll, freezing him in time before he can pull out a laser-lance. Clockwork: (Reveals he has cuffs, and arrests Driscoll, who is still frozen in time) ''Time...in! Driscoll: No, NO! What have you done?! Clockwork: Let's just say time is on my side. ''(Reverts back) Driscoll: How could I allowed myself to fail so horribly? Ben: Okay let's see....I turned into Clockwork to go back in time before you Sir George put in me in the sword, then I went back even further in time to destroy whatever dangerous machine you could possibly have. Finally, I went back in time and stopped you from reviving George. Driscoll: Uh..come again? I dont understand. Ben: I won, end of story. Ben leaves the castle and comes back later with Grandpa Max and few other plumbers. Grandpa Max attaches a device to the cage that Driscoll is inside, and it then teleports somewhere. Grandpa Max reveals that it sent Driscoll inside a maximum security cell in the Plumber HQ. '' Ben: Well, I managed to save the day, all by myself. ''Hobble steps forward. ''Hobble: Ahem. Ben: Dude, all you did was cry, scream, panic, whine, aaaaaaand... Hobble: Point taken. ''Ben and the plumbers leave the castle, and Ben tells Grandpa Max that next time, instead of having to use Alien X as a last resort, he's gonna let whatever happen to him, then haunt Azmuth. Both of them laugh as they walk, knowing Ben proved himself a hero, yet again. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Hobble * Grandpa Max * Plumbers Villains * Driscoll * Sir George (Death) Aliens Used * Goop (Randomized) (First appearance) * Wildmutt (Randomized) * Blitzwolfer (First appearance) * Ghostfreak (First appearance) * Armodrillo (Randomized) * Clockwork (First appearance) Trivia * The Omnitrix finally receives it's needed updates. * It is revealed that at some point during Ben's childhood, Driscoll managed to obtain several DNA Samples for testing, but was only able to keep the Galvan DNA somehow. * Driscoll's master plan was to use an alternative weapon similar to Joseph Chadwick's Highbreed Pulse Generator weapon and exterminate all alien life on earth, so he could enslave it. * Clockwork utilizes his time powers enough, to make as if nothing had ever happened at all. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends